


wear the crown just like no one

by Pinkmanite



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Texts From Last Night, willy is not a disney prince but everyone wishes he was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: “Okay cool,” Will nods. “You can be my head knight.”This causes an outburst from everyone else, especially Naz, who apparently thinks he is the most qualified to be Will’s imaginary head knight. Will laughs it off, turns back to his stall to finish getting ready for skate.Auston’s about to head back to his own stall when Will spares him a glance over his shoulder, catching his eye. He winks, cheeky, when no one else is looking.Yeah no, Auston is ready to die right here, right now.





	wear the crown just like no one

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> #### please **turn on creator's style** if you can! it should work/read fine without it but it's more fun with it on, I promise lol
> 
>  

  
The chirps start after a solid home win, the locker room in good spirits, still riding the high of it. Auston’s feeling pretty good, takes his time joking around the guys and basking in the glow of a good game. He’s still stripping down when he sees Will leave the showers, towel hastily wrapped around his waist and bolting back to his stall.

“What’s the hurry, Willy?” Someone says from across the room. Auston pulls off his shirt then looks. It’s Zach.

“Not my fault you’re slow,” Willy grins, over his shoulder, cocky, while he shimmies into his neatly pressed pants, careful to tuck his shirt in.

Zach laughs. Then Mitch pipes up, “Is there some race we don’t know about?”

“Yeah,” Will is still grinning. He finishes off his tie, grabs something from his bag and heads toward the mirror. “The race to get the fuck away from you.”

The guys laugh and it’s good. Auston hits the shower, making this one quick. It’s late, he’s just going to head straight home and go to bed, anyway. By the time he gets out, Will is still at the mirror, messing with his hair.

He’s not the only one that notices, apparently. Naz teases, “I think our little Willy’s got a date.”

Will ignores him, too focused on the task at hand. He’s concentrating so hard his tongue’s sticking out a little. It’s kinda funny.

“Something like that,” he says finally, stepping back to admire his work. He wipes his hands off on his used towel, satisfied. Naz sneaks up behind him and makes to ruffle his hair, but Will is quicker, ducking out of the way and slapping his hands away. “Nice try, asshole.”

Mitch joins them at the mirror, fist-bumps Naz and knocks shoulders with Will. “Look at you, Prince Charming. You told her you’re not _actually_ the Prince of Sweden, right?”

“Full disclosure is everything, William,” Naz adds.

Will rolls his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Which one is it?” Zach chimes in again. “Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty? Rapunzel?”

“Nah,” Kas weighs in. “It’s gotta be the new one, the one with the Let It Go song. Y’know, since he’s Swedish royalty over here.”

The guys all laugh, and as much as Will tries to stifle it, he does, too. “Okay, you can have that one,” he declares.

And that’s how the whole prince thing starts.

 

~

 

(“Hey, hope your date goes well,” Auston says, when it’s just the two of them, headed toward the parking lot.

“Oh,” Will says, then laughs a little. Auston thinks he sees his cheeks pink up a bit, but maybe it’s just the light. “It’s not actually a date. My parents are in town. My mom would kill me if I went to dinner looking like shit.”

“The princesses are weeping,” Auston deadpans, then laughs.)

 

~

 

It becomes a running gag.

Auston shuffles into the locker room for morning skate, just barely on time. Most of the guys are already there, which is expected, but a handful of them are crowded around Will’s stall, which is unexpected.

“What’d I miss?” Auston says, shouldering into the group.

“Willy got a present,” Mitch tells him.

“His _Highness_ got a present,” Zach corrects him. He nods toward the stall, where Will is laughing, a plastic party crown laying lopsided on his head. There’s a couple more guys closer to him, fucking around.

Kas is on his knees and Naz is there, says some shit about knighthood and grabs Will’s hairbrush, pushing it into his hands. “If Your Highness would do the honors,” Naz croons. Kas is about to crack up.

Will rolls his eyes, smiling, so he goes along with it. He taps each of Kas’s shoulders with the brush. “I, Prince William, hereby knight you Sir Kappy of Inferior Hair.”

“Hey!” Kas tries to protest but is cut off when Will taps him on the head with the brush. Naz intervenes and snatches the brush, laughing at Will’s immediate displeasure. He nudges Kas with his knee until he gets up and joins him.

“Who’s next?” He scans the group, then lands on Auston.

“Oh hell no--” Auston starts, tries to back out. Mitch, the traitor, grabs his arm and holds him in place.

“Step on up, Matts, it’s time to knight up.”

“Why me? You never pick on Mitch.” Auston whines, but surrenders nonetheless.

“Mitchy’s already a knight--”

“L-K-nine-three, baby!” He hollers. Auston regrets bringing it up.

Naz pushes him to his knees in front of Will and, wow, that’s a lot. _Pull it together, Matthews._ Will is grinning from above him, graciously taking back his hairbrush. He looks just as regal and fairy-tale perfect as the joke and it’s awful.

“I, Prince William, hereby knight you Sir Matts of Dick Tricks.” _Really, Will, really?_

“Really, Will, really?” Auston rolls his eyes. He braces himself for the head thunk, but when it doesn’t come he looks at Will expectantly.

Will is grinning bright and wide, reaching the corners of his eyes. God, Auston hopes he’s not blushing, even as he feels his face heat. Will holds out his hand and Auston takes it, lets Will help him up.

“Do you pledge your loyalty to the Crown, Sir Matts of Dick Tricks?” Will crosses his arms over his chest. Jesus, this kid’s got some fucking arms. Auston would like to die right here on the spot.

“Yeah sure,” Auston huffs, just wanting to get this over with.

“Okay cool,” Will nods, “then you can be my head knight.”

This causes an outburst from everyone else, especially Naz, who apparently thinks he is the most qualified to be Will’s imaginary head knight. Will laughs it off, turns back to his stall to finish getting ready for skate. Auston’s about to head back to his own stall when Will spares him a glance over his shoulder, catching his eye. He winks, cheeky, when no one else is looking.

Yeah no, Auston is ready to die right here, right now.

 

~

 

**Contact Name:** **willy**  
  
**willy:** ok head knight, ur 1st quest is 2 retrieve chipotle and bring it 2 me  
  
**aus:** haha  
  
**aus:** no  
  
**willy:** :(  
  
**aus:** fine ill be there in 15  
  
**willy:** :)  
  


 

~

 

They’re down seven-one in the third and it’s… it’s pretty bad.

Auston’s line is out again, and while he’ll never complain, he’s pretty sure his TOI is getting a little high. He can’t wait for his stats to be correlated to the game result, can just imagine the blogger headlines already.

_The definition of insanity is putting Matthews out there over and over again and expecting a different result ---_

He tries to push those thoughts away, tries to just focus on playing his game.

The other team misses the pass and luck must be on Auston’s side for once because it bounces right to him, a perfect turnover. Auston doesn’t hesitate, takes the puck down all the way. He manages to dodge one guy and dangle another, mind and hands and body working a mile a minute.

“Matts, Matts!” And that’s Will, right in front of the net, perfectly positioned, waiting for him. Auston doesn’t know when he got there but he’s not surprised. Will is always right where he needs to be, right where Auston needs him to be.

So Auston sauces it to him in what should be a perfect pass except ---

One of the other guys comes barreling into Willy, knocking him forcefully right into the net. It happens so fast; one minute Will is just fine, then Auston blinks and Will's on the ground, hand on his head.

“What the fuck,” Auston says without thinking, moves without thinking, drops his stick without thinking. “What the fuck was that, you fucking prick.”

He’s about to shuck off his gloves when he gets pushed back, a forearm braced across his chest. It takes Auston a minute to gather his bearings, to piece together what’s happening in front of him.

Zach’s already on the guy, the one that pushed Willy, and he’s got him good, gripping the collar of his jersey and uppercutting frantically but hitting where it counts. The other guy gives as good as he gets, wrestling Zach into a headlock and punching him at the side of his head. Zach wrestles him right back, pushes out, and that’s when they go down, rolling on the ice.

The linesmen step in, pulling them apart. The bench erupts in stick taps and hollers, but Auston is still whirring, the adrenaline still ebbing at him. He feels someone tug at his arm.

“Hey, come on.” It’s Will, already up and brushed off, as if nothing had happened at all. “It’s done, Matts, come on.”

So Auston, still dazed, lets Will lead him back to the bench, lets Will keep his hand on his thigh between shifts until he calms down.

If anyone notices, they don’t say anything.

 

~

 

(“Hey,” Auston pulls Zach aside as they head back in. “Don’t steal my fucking fights, man.”

Zach gives him a strange look, looks him up and down, even. “I’m supposed to protect you, too, you know. Don’t be emotional, Auston.”

Fuck.)

 

~

 

**Contact Name:** **auston**  
  
**willy:** u kno im not really a prince and ur not really a white knight or whatever right?  
  
**aus:** and?  
  
**willy:** u dont have to fight for my honor or whatever  
_Read 1:32 AM_

 

~

 

The whole prince thing kind of dies down after that. It’s like there’s an unspoken agreement in the locker room that maybe they’ve all taken it too far. Or maybe just that Auston did. Either way, Will is just Willy again and there’s no more chirps about the crown or knights or royal bidding.

Naz still ruffles his hair up sometimes but that’s pretty much routine.

And Will? Well he drops the whole royalty thing altogether, of course. Given, he’d never really asked for it in the first place, but that’s Will for you, a good sport, through and through. Not much else changes otherwise. He laughs bright as ever, grins as wide as ever.

Looks at Auston like… like _that,_ just as ever.

After skate, when mostly everyone has already filed out, and it’s just Auston and Will and a few other guys left packing up their shit, Will taps his shoulder, touch lingering for maybe just a second too long.

“Let’s get lunch,” he says.

Auston blinks at him. “Don’t you usually go with Kappy--”

“Just. Come on, Auston, let’s get lunch.”

Auston doesn’t know why he bothers arguing, like he’ll ever say no to Will.

 

~

 

(“Hey,” Will skates up to the line for drills, knocks gently into Kas. “Raincheck on lunch?”

Kas gives him a look, a little surprised. “What the fuck, we always do Thursdays,” he says, and, if Will can read him correctly, a little hurt.

“Yeah I know, but,” Will kind of shrugs, “I have something I really have to do.”

There’s a beat, where Kas kind of glares at him, still a little betrayed. But soon enough it clicks and the moment is obvious. He smirks a little, knowingly. “It’s about Auston, isn’t it?”

Willy looks away, cheeks pinking. “Please don’t ask questions.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kas straightens up, gets ready for his turn. “Be good, bro.”

“Shut up,” Will grumbles just as Kas takes off. “Asshole.”)

 

~

 

They take Will’s car because this was Will’s idea and also because Will pretty much herds Auston in without discussion. Will’s phone connects to the aux automatically and it starts playing Drake and, wow, if that doesn’t set the goddamn mood.

Neither of them say anything but it’s not awkward, it’s an amiable silence, save for Drake, of course. Will absently nods along to the beat, fingers thrumming on the steering wheel. Auston watches him out the corner of his eye, can’t help but admire the way the sun tinges at the edges of his hair, glowing golden and warm. Can’t help but admire the jut of his jaw, the curve of his cheeks. Can’t help but to admire everything that is William Nylander.

Will glances at him when they’re at a red light, catches him staring. Catches him red-handed, right in the act. Auston doesn’t know what his face must look like, but it’s gotta be obvious, Will’s gotta _know._

But Will doesn’t call him out on it, not really anyway. His eyes go a little wide at first ( _god they’re so blue, how are they so blue?_ ) but he softens just as fast, smiling just a little, the corner of his lips curved just a little bit up. He breathes out deep through his nose, and holds Auston’s gaze, admiring just as much back. But then just as soon as it had started, he winks and turns back toward the road.

 

~

 

**Contact Name:** **mitchy**  
  
**mitchy:** yo aus blue suit or grey suit tonight?  
  
**aus:** whats ur fav color  
  
**mitchy:** u kno its blue!!!! :P  
  
**aus:** lol same  
  
**mitchy:**?  
  
**mitchy:** i thought ur fav color was purple  
  
**aus:** idk i like blue now too  
  
**mitchy:**???  
  
**mitchy:** who r u   
  
**aus:** fuck u just wear the damn blue one  
  


 

~

 

They get steaks.

Will drops his car off with the valet and walks in like he owns the place, leaving Auston to follow dutifully behind him. They may have dropped the whole prince thing officially but sometimes Auston thinks it’s something that was already ingrained into Will’s head long before his draft day.

“Ah hello, Mr. Nylander,” the host greets them without prompting. “Your table is ready.”

“You made a reservation?” Auston whispers, once they’ve been seated in a strategically placed booth near the back, quiet and away from other diners, people who might recognize them.

“Hm?” Will shrugs. “No, but I mean, me and Kas usually come here every week. It’s like a standing reservation.”

Auston lets that sink in for a beat, then puts his menu down. “Yeah so about that. You usually do lunch with Kappy on Thursdays. What’s up, Will?”

Will looks at him, a little unsure, and it’s not the first time that Auston’s seen him without his wall of confidence, but it’s not something he sees often, and rarely something directed toward him.

“Don’t you think we need to talk about it?” Will finally settles on.

“What? The fight?” Auston accuses, guarded.

Will takes a long sip of water, calculating. “Well, not just the fight, but I guess that’s a good place to start.”

“Do you want me to apologize or something? Because I’m not sorry.”

“Yeah well maybe I don’t want you fighting my battles.”

“I didn’t even get to fight so you can knock that shit off,” Auston huffs.

Will crosses his arms, bothered. “You shouldn’t even be fighting. Thank god for Hymie. Which, you were totally an asshole for getting mad at him for that. You should be _thanking_ him. Do you even realize what your hands are worth to this team?”

“Do you realize what _you’re_ worth to _me_?” Auston says before he thinks, and immediately wishes he could swallow his words back up and pretend that he never said anything at all. “Fuck,” he says under his breath.

Will just stares, doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move, doesn’t blink. Just stares and stares all wide eyed and everything. And that’s… that’s definitely not a good sign.

“Will?” Auston tries, quiet. He’s frozen, shock still, and it’s a miracle he can murmur anything at all. “Will, say something.”

Finally, Will opens his mouth to speak, but the waiter conveniently chooses that moment to interrupt. “Do you gentleman need more time or?”

Glancing at Auston first, lips tight and eyes a little wide, Will shakes his head. “No, we’re ready.”

Will hastily changes the subject after that. Auston doesn’t bring it back up again.

 

~

 

**Contact Name:** **aus**  
  
**aus:** yo mitchy  
  
**aus:** do u ever just. think u fucked up.  
  
**mitchy:** dont beat urself up bro  
  
**mitchy:** idk wat u did but its gonna be fine. like. ur auston matthews  
  
**aus:** :/  
  
**mitchy:** do u wanna talk abt it?  
_Read 2:19 PM_

 

~

 

Auston doesn’t _mean_ to avoid Will.

It just kind of? Happens? Look, Auston isn’t the best at dealing with feelings or whatever, and he’s been trying to work on the whole “running away from your problems” thing but, well, old habits die hard. It’s instinctual, really. At this point, anyway.

“You can’t just run away from your problems,” is what Mitch says to him, instead.

So much for that.

“I’m not,” Autson tries, but he knows it’s weak and he knows that Mitch is not fooled.

“Um,” Mitch tilts his head in the direction of Will’s stall. “You wanna tell that to Willy over there?”

Auston doesn’t look, looks at the ground, even, studying the pattern of his shoelaces. “Not really?”

Mitch huffs, just a little annoyed. “Dude you’ve gotta fix this.”

Auston’s quiet but sighs. “I know.”

“It’s not fair to either of you.”

“I _know.”_

“You’re making it more complicated than it needs to be.”

“I _know,_ Mitch, jesus christ, I know, okay?”

Mitch softens, then. Pulls Auston in a bro-hug that turns into a real hug and pats his back because that’s Mitch and that’s the kind of shit he does. “Hey, I’ve got your back, you know that, right? I just hate seeing you like this.”

Auston nods, pulls away and fist bumps him. “You’re a good bro, Marns.”

“Love you, too, Aus,” he rolls his eyes. “Now please go fix it.”

“ _Fine._ ”

 

~

 

**Contact Name:** **kappy**  
  
**kappy:** we have to fix them, its awful  
  
**marns:** dude i already talked to auston idk what else to do  
  
**kappy:** ok  
  
**kappy:** i think i have an idea  
  


 

~

 

Except. Auston doesn’t go and fix it, not right away. He gives himself time to hype himself up. That’s what he keeps telling himself, anyway. Which is apparently unsatisfactory for Mitchell Marner.

He gets ambushed on an off day when they’re on the road, at breakfast of all places. Apparently nothing’s sacred anymore.

Mitch waves him over to their table in the corner, it’s him and Kas and Zach. It’s a little suspicious, especially since he can’t seem to find Will anywhere, but Auston figures it’d probably be worse if he ignored them.

“Morning, Matts,” Zach pats the seat next to him.

“So let’s cut to the chase,” Mitch cuts in before Auston can even take a bite out of his bagel. “When exactly did you plan on fixing the Willy situation?”

Auston takes a bite out of his bagel anyway. “Oh so now it’s ‘the Willy situation,’ huh?”

“You know what I mean,” Mitch says.

“Can you just talk to him,” Kas says over Mitch. “I have no idea what happened between you two, Willy won’t even tell me. But it’s eating at him.”

“Yeah,” Zach agrees. “Plus it’s kind of killing the liney chemistry, dude. Trust me.”

And, that’s not good. Auston grimaces around a spoonful of fruit salad, a little embarrassed. Great, now his personal problems are affecting the team. Way to go, Matthews. “Sorry,” he mumbles quietly.

Zach sighs. “No, it’s not that. Just. With that fight and everything, too, Matts. That’s not you. There’s something up and I know it’s not really any of our business, but we care about you. Both of you.”

Auston grabs his juice and sips it slowly, buying time. He’s just about to put it down but then Mitch sits up abruptly.

“Yo Willy, over here!” And yeah, that’s most definitely Will in the doorway, still half asleep with awful bedhead. Auston stares a little, half because _wow how does he still look good like this?_ and half because, _what the fuck Mitch?_

“What the fuck, Mitch?” He hisses, hushed, in fact.

But it’s too late because Kas and Zach are already up, taking their empty plates with them. Zach’s already got a hand on Will’s back, guiding him to the table while Kas gestures at his newly vacated seat across from Auston.

Will, who still hasn’t had his coffee, just kind of goes with it, still not really processing what’s happening. Auston is still staring, vaguely entering panic mode. He shoots a glare at Mitch, who shrugs and sticks his tongue out just quick enough for only Auston to see.

“Oh shit, I forgot to facetime my dog,” Mitch says, as if it’s the most valid excuse in the world. “Guess I gotta go do that.” He shrugs and gets up, too, leaving Auston alone with Will.

“Yeah, guess you have to,” Auston rolls his eyes, still glaring. “Bye, Mitchy.”

Will frowns, finally getting with the program. “Oh,” he says to his own bagel. “Bye, Marns.”

Auston stuffs his mouth with a rather large spoonful of fruit salad, just to stall a little bit longer. Will kinda glances at him and follows his lead, awkwardly picks up his bagel and takes a bite that’s probably bigger than normal.

Will still cracks first.

“Okay, so I think that’s clearly a message.”

Auston groans. “Dude you don’t even know the half of it.”

“Huh?” Will blinks.

Autson laughs, reaches across the table and pushes Will’s coffee mug closer to him. “I am not having this conversation until you’ve finished that.”

“Yeah, alright,” Will agrees, downing it. Auston watches his adam’s apple bob while he swallows, he can’t help it. It’s definitely way too early for this.

Auston lets him finish his bagel while he finishes his fruit salad. It’s probably better to do this without distractions, and at least it’ll give Will time to wake up a little, let the caffeine kick in. Or maybe Auston’s still stalling. He keeps telling himself it’s the former but, well.

“I can’t stop thinking about what you said,” Will says finally, pushing his empty plate out of the way.

“We’re diving straight in, then,” Auston observes, leaning back in his seat.

“Shouldn’t we?” Will says. “Haven’t we avoided it enough already?”

“Look,” Auston says, hushed, but sharp. “If you’re going to reject me just do it.”

Will pauses, blinks at him.

“Dude what,” Will leans in, whispering. “I can’t stop thinking about it because… because… Just, _god_ , Auston. I want you, don't you know that?”

And, that’s not what Auston was expecting. That’s definitely not what he was expecting.

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Auston exasperates.

“You’ve been avoiding _me_!” Will says, incredulous.

He’s not entirely wrong, but Auston is still reeling a little bit here. “No shit, dude. I thought I fucked up. Like first with the fight and then at lunch--”

“You didn’t fuck up,” Will cuts him off. “You really, really didn’t fuck up.”

Auston looks at him, really looks at him. And Will looks right back, eyes bluer than blue, unguarded and focused on him, and him alone. It’s a lot for Auston, who can’t stop thinking about Will, can’t stop think about Will looking at him just like that. Like he likes what he sees, like he wants him, like he wants to look at Auston until every detail of him has been committed to his memory forever.

“So,” Auston says, a little cautious, “where do we go from here?”

“Well for starters,” Will grins, cocky and mischievous in the way Auston has come to know all too well. “Skate’s not ‘til three and I’m pretty sure Kas won’t be back at our room for a while.”

“Okay good,” Auston says in a rush, already standing up. “Because I’ve wanted to kiss you for the past forever.”

Will laughs and laughs, already up and headed back to the elevator with that stupid regal stride in his step, the same as the restaurant and everywhere else, clearly expecting Auston to follow after him.

Auston does.

 

~

 

**Contact Name:** **willy**  
  
**willy:** kas if u love me, dont come back to the room til skate  
  
**kas:** why  
  
**kas:** WAIT  
  
**kas:** OH MY GOD  
  
**willy:** shut up  
  
**kas:** ur awful  
  
**willy:** ;)  
  


 

~

 

Mitchy finds out from Kas, of course. He brings it up that afternoon, while they’re waiting around for drills. He goes out of his way to skate up to Auston, bumping him amiably.

“So I heard you and Willy made up,” Mitch winks, suggestively.

Auston goes bright red, real fast.

“So it’s true!” Mitch grins without waiting. “Oh my god, you’re so welcome.”

“Shut up, just shut up,” Auston whispers, shoving at him a little.

“The fact that you had sex with a Disney prince blows my mind,” Mitch clutches at his heart, the fucking drama queen. “You’re my hero.”

“Why are we friends,” Auston groans, head in hands. “You’re such a dick, shut up.”

“So what’s your new magical power? Can you turn into a mermaid? Finally woke up from your afternoon nap? Wait, lemme guess,” Mitch starts cracking up at his own untold joke, nearly choking. “You broke the curse and you’re not gonna look like a beast anymore. When does it kick in?”

“Okay,” Auston stands up straight, cheeks red. “I’m out.”

“Wait, wait,” Mitch says, gasping between laughs, “I’m done, I swear! Come back.”

Auston flips him off as he skates away.

 

~

 

**Contact Name:** **willy**  
  
**mitchy:** hey weird q but whats ur fav disney movie  
  
**willy:** wtf mitchy  
  
**willy:** why  
  
**mitchy:** just answer the q  
  
**willy:**....beauty and the beast.  
  
**mitchy:** OH MY GOD  
  
**willy:** fuck u!!! i hav little sisters!!! u ASKED  
  
**mitchy:** dude ilu u dont evn kno  
  


 

~

 

Thursday are still for Kas but Will has graciously granted Auston the privilege of Tuesdays. And usually Wednesdays and Fridays, sometimes Mondays, and more often than not, Saturdays and Sundays, too.

Basically, they’re all over each other all the time and sometimes Mitch regrets ever setting this up.

_(“Stop stealing credit, you didn’t set anything up”_

_“You keep telling yourself that, Aus.”)_

But anyway, Tuesdays are a sure thing, a standing reservation, if you will.

They’re seated in their usual booth, strategically placed near the back, quiet and away from other diners, people who might recognize them. They're taking their time, Will taking twice as long to eat his steak because he insists on telling Auston about the facetime session he had with his family yesterday.

“So my parents are freaking out because Jackie told them she wants to become an actress when she grows up,” Will says over his steak. “She’s so serious about it, my mom’s this close to sending her to an arts academy. My dad doesn’t know, though, I think he’d freak.”

“Bre wanted to be an actress at some point, I think,” Auston muses, spooning up his mashed potatoes. “She also wanted to be a mermaid, though, so I don’t think my parents really cared all that much.”

“Dream big, huh?” Will laughs, bright and warm. Auston smiles, too, admiring the way Will’s smile reaches the corners of his eyes, admiring the way Will just relaxes with him like this. Will doesn’t miss it, grinning when he reaches across the table until he reaches Auston's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“What’d _you_ want to be when you were a kid?” Auston asks, curious. "Besides the NHL, of course."

Will pinks up a little, sheepishly shifts his eyes away for a second. That piques Auston’s interest, and he raises a brow. “What? Tell me, you know you can trust me.”

“Yeah of course,” Will amends quickly, “it’s just. Well… I wanted to be the Prince of Sweden.”

Auston blinks.

Then Auston bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god, Will.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Will huffs, vaguely embarrassed but laughing along. “Now you know.”

“Dreams really do come true,” Auston marvels, beaming.

“Shut up,” Will kicks him under the table, which makes Auston laugh that much more. He hooks their ankles together and gives his hand a little squeeze.

Then Auston grins, cheeky.

“Anything for you, Your Highness.”

  
  


_(end)_

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from "touch me" by avicii ♡  
> css help from [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) awesome tutorial
> 
> ~
> 
> happy (late) birthday to loml william andrew michael jr nylander altelius! this really was supposed to be ready in time but I'm perpetually late for everything oops. big thanks to the leafs rpf discord for basically making this happen and also for looking it over last minute, love yall!
> 
> but yeah so this whole thing was actually based on this lol:
> 
>  
> 
> which, come hang out w me on twitter, I have lots more bad fic ideas where that came from! lol @[pinkmanite](http://www.twitter.com/pinkmanite)
> 
>  


End file.
